Now and Forever
by wildmage101
Summary: This is just some little dn songfic I got bored and wrote...it's all fluffy and dn-ish, obviously...yea...


Numair lay in bed, next to his young student Daine.  He thought he heard her sigh, and he rolled over to face her.  "What's wrong, sweet?" he asked tenderly, stoking her cheek.

_They're always running around_

_Telling me I should be free_

_But there's no kind of way_

_I'd let them take your love from me_

            "Nothing, it's just so…wonderful to be here with you.  And surprising," she added as an afterthought, pulling the comforter up higher to hide her bare breasts.

            He rolled atop her, his black eyes boring into hers.  "Are you a virgin?"

_You see I'm not one who goes on_

_Speculation, hearsay, gossip_

_But I'm a firm believer _

_In trusting, caring and loving_

_My love for you is so timeless_

_It's deeper than the depth of emotion_

_And every day goes by, I am finding_

_The reasons that I love you more and more_

            "Yes," she replied, almost afraid, but disappointed that he could not accept her.  He was the only man she had ever really loved, and yet she was young, and inexperienced, and he was gorgeous, and so sweet…She couldn't stand the smell of him anymore, the smell of spices and soap.  He was so loving, this was all to perfect…

            He looked down, his lips so tantalizingly close to hers, his breath warm and irregular.  "Oh, Daine…I want you so much, but you're so precious…I couldn't bear to be the one to take that away from you…I'm sorry." 

_Now and forever will I always love you and be true_

_Now and forever will I keep what we have new_

_I will cherish, adore you_

_Trust and give my all to you_

_Now and forever will I always love you_

He rolled away, facing the other direction.  She reached out a slender hand and brushed his bare shoulder, wincing as she felt him shudder.  "Don't.  I'm having enough trouble keeping my hands off you already."

            "You don't have too," she replied, desperately wanting him to take her, to love her…Even if it was only a pleasurable night for him, she could treasure this moment forever.  "Please…I need you to love me…for tonight, you're the only one who matters."

_I'm not entrusted in starting all over again_

_To give you up on someone's words_

_Wish we could sail away on the ocean_

_Float away on midnight dreams_

_And we don't need a magic potion_

_So we can live inside our dreams_

            "You'll always be the only one who matters to me. I want to see you happy, and that's something I now I can never give you."

            "You already have," she said, her voice breaking as a tear rolled down her cheeks. "I'm happier right now than I've ever been, and ever will be.  

I need to know you love me."

_Now and forever will I love you and be true_

_Now and forever will I keep what we have new_

_I will cherish, adore you_

_Trust and give my all to you_

_Now and forever will I always love you_

            He turned to her.  "Of course I love you," he said fiercely.  "Don't ever doubt it.  You're the one for me."  He brushed away her tears with his lips, moaning.  "Please, God, don't let me do this…"

_You're everything I want in a lover_

_You're everything I need in a friend yes you are_

_You're the shoulder that I'm leaning and depending on_

_And I could never hurt you_

            "Please do," Daine whispered. He crushed his mouth upon hers, and then deepened the kiss, softening it, just as her hands reached to cradle his head.  "I love you."

            "I love you."  He knew from that moment on that in years to come, they would always be together, nothing could stand between them, nothing could crush this feeling in his heart swelling up inside his heart for her.  

            Daine felt him pause, and she turned his head to face hers.  "I'll never regret this.  This is all I ever dreamed. I want to wake up next to you, now, and forever."

_Now and forever will I love you and be true_

_Now and forever will I keep what we have new_

_I will cherish, adore you_

_Trust and give my all to you_

_Now and forever will I always love you_

A/N:  That was so incredibly weird….I really felt in a little mood thing 

there…..its my first songfic, it's just a little one shot thing…hmmmmm…o 

well.  Don't be too frightened by it……

Oh, and of course I don't on the song, or the characters…………………


End file.
